Dark Sibling Love
by yugiohfan163
Summary: Consider this a spin-off of my other story, Mother's Dark Love. This one involves sisters going yandere for their brothers after a weird potion is ingested by them all. Read to see which siblings get caught up in it and send in which siblings you want to see. Warning, contain lemons, but not in each chapter, and small amounts of loli in the first chapter.
1. Jake and Haley

Dark sibling love

Jake and Haley

Welcome folks, and let me present a spin-off of my other story, Mother's Dark Love. This one is slightly different as it focuses on sisters drinking a potion that gives them a more yandere-like personality. So I hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions, go right ahead and let me know who you want to see. I also might do cousins as well. And yes, I'm putting the prologue in the first chapter.

(Prologue)

(Alternate world)

"Finally! After years of research, I've done it!" yelled a figure in dark robes.

"Georgie! What are you yelling about?!" called a grown woman's voice upstairs.

"Mom! I'm trying to have a moment!" yelled George up to his mom.

"Well wait until after supper! We're having fish sticks!" yelled his mom.

"Oh yeah!" George ran upstairs to get some supper, and had forgotten to put his new potion away, which happened to be right next to his portal generator. The vibrations from him slamming the door caused it to not only fall down and roll into the opened portal, but that single potion had split into numerous copies and ended up in different realms.

Things just got interesting.

American Dragon Jake Long

Note: This takes place in the first season before they redesigned everyone.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

In a small room that looked like it was splashed with pink paint is where we find a small young girl with black hair in the shape of two pigtails that looked to be of Asian descent.

This girl was Haley Long, little sister of Jake Long, American Dragon. She was currently organizing most of her plush animals.

"There, all done." smiled Haley admiring her work. Since she did such a hard job, it was time for a drink. She turned around to head to the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed a small vial on her table with a pink drink inside.

"Hmm, what's this?" wondered Haley holding up the vial. She took the cork off and was surprise that it smelt sweet. She licked her lips before downing the entire vial and wiped her mouth clean.

"Yum." Haley threw the vial away and headed out of her room. That drink hit the spot. On her way to the kitchen to grab something to eat, she noticed Jake taking a nap on the couch. His skateboard gear showed he must have been doing some tricks. Normally she would ignore him like this, but she found herself walking over to him and smiling.

'Awww~! He's so cute sleeping like that.' thought Haley who rubbed the top of his hair softly with a smile. This was completely out of character for her, but she didn't care. Right now all that mattered was being close to him.

Haley saw Jake turn in his sleep and left his arms opened, which Haley took as an invitation and carefully joined him on the couch while holding onto him.

Jake noticed the sudden weight on his chest and slowly opened his eyes and noticed the familiar raven locks of his younger sister.

"Haley? What are you doing?" asked Jake to his sister.

"Cuddling~!" replied Haley holding Jake tighter.

"Um, well can you let go?" asked Jake.

"But I don't wanna~!" replied Haley not wanting to let go of her cute brother.

"Seriously?" Jake asked himself as he went to his dragon form and pried her off...only for her to transform as well and latch onto him! "Really?!"

"You're so funny~!" sang Haley latched onto Jake's body with her long body like a snake.

Jake began to struggle and ended up with them falling down stairs and made their way to the kitchen.

"Get off me, Haley!" grunted Jake trying to get his sister off him.

"Nope! I don't wanna~!" She sang again.

Jake struggled even more, but then got an idea. He reverted back to his human form and had even room now to get out of Haley's grasp and bolted upstairs to his room and locked the door.

"Jake, please open the door~" Haley asked still in her dragon form.

"Not happening Haley! Not until you chill out!" called Jake from the other side of the door.

And so Jake didn't hear anything, making him think that Haley left, and so he didn't notice his window open and a certain female dragon coming in.

"Hello~!" came Haley's voice. Jake turned and began to run from his sister who chased him around his room.

"H-how'd you get in here?!" Jake asked as he transformed to dragon form.

"You left the window open." She answered before catching him.

"Haley, I'm serious, let go." Jake tried hard to get out, but found he was too tired to break free from all the running.

"Don't worry~! I know just what you need!" grinned Haley.

"And that is?" Jake asked annoyed, but he didn't expect his sister to kiss him!

(Lemon)

Jake tried to push Haley away, but her snake-like body kept him in place. He soon felt his mouth begin to open from Haley's tongue as it pushed inside and began to taste the inside of his mouth.

"You're tasty, big bro~!" Smiled the younger dragon.

"Haley, I'm serious." warned Jake.

Haley just kissed him again while her tail went down and began to tease the sheath where his cock was.

Jake began to moan, never expecting his sister to be THAT good as she soon went to see his full erect cook.

"Wow Jake~! You look good enough to eat~!" cooed Haley making sure her head was positioned close to his cock and began to eagerly lick around it and suck on the tip.

"Haley...d...stop..." The red dragon gasped as his sister continued instead.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good? Besides, I bet Rose has never done this for you before." smiled Haley increasing her sucking, trying to engulf as much of his cock as she could.

Eventually after a few minutes Jake wasn't able to hold it anymore and came in his sister's mouth.

"Hmm~! Yummy~!" cooed Haley making sure all of it was swallowed. While she had sucked on Jake's cock, she failed to notice her body loosening up and caused Jake to stand up. "Huh?"

"So you like to take your brother like that, huh?" normally Jake wouldn't think about doing what he was about to do, but Haley's sucking made him horny, and he was gonna get laid!

"Yes, why?" Suddenly Haley found herself being lifted by her brother and his cock was near her insides.

"I'm gonna show you why I was called the american dragon." grinned Jake as he began to gently push himself inside Haley as he didn't want to hurt her. But he stopped when he felt her hymen and was hesitant.

"Please big bro, just do it..." The smaller dragon reassured before Jake went all the way in.

Haley felt extreme pain from her hymen being torn by Jake, but managed to deal with it by kissing Jake who held her there and waited til she was ready.

"Go ahead, Jake." begged Haley.

Jake nodded and began to slowly pull back and out of his younger sister and felt like his groin was on fire.

'She's so tight!' thought Jake blown away from the tight pussy he was screwing, even if it was his sisters.

Haley meanwhile was feeling like if she had died and went to heaven as her brother kept fucking her.

"Ahh~! Keep going Jake!" begged Haley feeling nothing but mind blowing pleasure as her tight inner walls held onto her brother's large member. "How is it? Have you ever done this with Rose?" asked Haley.

"No...I haven't..." Jake grunted.

Haley was relieved to hear that and reached up towards Jake's face. Jake lowered his face and they both kissed while tasting each other with their tongues.

"Haley...I'm gonna...cum.." grunted Jake thrusting faster.

"I-inside, do it inside!" Haley said.

"B-but then won't you get preg-"

"No, I'm still young so that won't happen for at least another decade!"

Jake couldn't stop if he wanted to and pushed as far as he could into Haley and began to pump his seed in her until it began to easily overflow her pussy.

Haley almost fainted right there from the cum flooding her insides.

Jake felt drained from his first real orgasm and picked Haley up and plopped them both on the bed after they returned to normal. After pulling the blanket over them, they went to sleep right as Haley put her arms around him. It was also the exact moment Susan opened the door and saw the cute sight.

"Aww. I'll just let them sleep." whispered Susan turning the lights off and closing the door. It was so nice seeing her kids get along that she didn't even notice the smell of sex in the room.

(Epilogue)

"Yeah, Rose? It's Jake. Sorry, but I've some plans for tonight. Maybe next time. Bye." Jake hung up his phone and sighed.

"What's wrong? She take it hard?" asked Haley.

"Nah, but she is getting persistent." replied Jake smiling down at his sister who was currently sucking him off.

"Well who needs her when you have a cute sister like me~!" Haley took half of Jake's cock in and began to rub her pussy.

'Damn, she's pretty good.' thought Jake who would normally be disgusted by his relationship with his sister, but decided to look on the benefits. Now whenever he needed to get laid, his sister was right next door.

Haley herself was just glad to be taking Jake's cock while thinking to herself. 'That girl couldn't love him as much as me. I'm his cute sister. And he's mine, MINE!'

xxxxxxxxxxxx

If there is a brother and sister you want to see paired in a chapter, don't hesitate to send in a review for them.


	2. Kazuto and Suguha

Dark sibling love

Kazuto and Suguha

Another heads up. If a series has more siblings in it, I'm definitely gonna try and do each one I like.

Sword Art Online

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Suguha couldn't believe the sight in front of her. Her dear brother Kazuto had been trapped inside a game where one could actually die. Hearing the news caused her to race over to the hospital he was set up at and couldn't stop herself from crying on his chest, praying it was a dream.

While she was letting more tears fall, she felt her throat was dry. She got up and walked over to the table and picked up a glass, not seeing the light pink color it had due to the tears obscuring her vision. She drank it all in one gulp and actually found herself feeling better. Much better actually. She wiped her face clear of tears and walked over to her brother and rubbed his face.

"Don't worry Onii-chan. I'll help take care of you." promised Suguha whose eyes seemed to grow darker slightly before returning to normal. She bent down and placed a gentle kiss on Kazuto's cheek before standing back up and leaving. She had work to do.

For the next few weeks, Suguha would be skipping her kendo practices to be focusing on learning how programs worked. She learned how they were made to how one could integrate their own. She was learning this so she could properly help her brother.

As she worked hard to understand the more advanced programs, her mind drifted to what her brother was probably doing.

'I hope Onii-chan will be alright in there.' thought Suguha in worry. Her eyes darkened and she grew an angry look on her face at thinking of all the girls also imprisoned. 'Those sluts will probably try to seduce MY Onii-chan. Well, I won't let them get their greedy claws in him.' Suguha went back to the book with a plan in mind to keep her brother pure from the sluts in that game.

Another few months went by and Suguha had gone far enough to where she could now develop a program for a small computer chip.

She was currently in her room putting the final touches on it by using her brother's computer.

'Ahh~! It still has his scent.' thought Suguha as Kazuto's scent kept her cool through out the process and kept her going until she finally completed the program.

"There! All done~!" cheered Suguha as she pulled the small chip out from the drive and held it with joy. "This will save my Onii-chan." She made sure the chip was kept safe in her bag before she headed out to the hospital where her Onii-chan slept.

After letting the nurse where she was going, she hurried there and smiled at seeing her Onii-chan there. She pulled the chip out of her bag and knelt down beside Kazuto's side and kissed him on the cheek like she had been doing.

"Don't worry Onii-chan, this will keep you safe." smiled Suguha holding up the chip. She stood up and looked over the NerveGear for the panel and smiled at seeing it. She carefully opened it and put the panel aside before looking for a spot to put the chip. She spotted the perfect place and carefully inserted in before a few sparks flew before returning to new. That showed the gear was reading the chip and was probably uploading the program.

She made sure everything was back in place before turning to her brother. Her eyes glossied over and she held Kazuto's face there with a smile.

"I want to make sure you always remember me Onii-chan, so don't be mad." Suguha leaned down and pressed her lips against Kazuto's. He didn't respond, but it was enough for Suguha. She pulled back and grabbed her bag to head out. She smiled at her brother one more time and headed out, eager to see the results of her chip.

(SAO)

Kirito was having an odd day. Ever since he woke up (Metaphorically speaking), he had been seeing his sister everywhere. Any time he saw a female walk by, she looked just like Suguha.

He was confused on why all the girls looked like his sister, and found it a little creepy.

"Onii-chan!" Kirito turned to the sound of Asuna, and was stunned to see his sister instead running up to him with a smile. He shook his head to try and clear the image, but found it still stayed.

"Onii-chan, where were you?" He was looking at his sister Suguha, but kept hearing Asuna's voice come from her. He shook his head to try and focus, and finally saw Asuna as herself. "What's with you?"

"Uh, n-nothing." Kirito rubbed the back of his head with a blush as he and Asuna headed on with their day. What he failed to realize was his sight of all females around him kept going to Suguha.

'Am I going nuts?' wondered Kirito.

(Real World)

We now find Suguha as she smiled at Kirito. The chip she had implemented should be working. It had a special program to block out any females image and replace them with her own. Now that her Onii-chan would be seeing only her around him, it would make sure she was there for him.

'Aww~! You look so cute Onii-chan~!" Suguha helped a little with Kirito if he started to drool and began to think of herself as his own personal nurse. "Don't worry Onii-chan, I'll make sure to take care of you forever." promised Suguha.

(SAO)

Kirito panted as he dodged a strike from a lizard soldier and sliced it down in half before looking around for Sugu-Asuna. He had been calling several of his friends by his sister's name by accident because he kept seeing her in there place.

'Do I have feelings for Suguha?; He had heard before that it was usually a sign of liking someone if you saw them everywhere, and he was wondering if he had something for his sister/cousin.

"Kirito-kun!" called Asuna. Kirito rushed to see her about to be struck down by a lizard commander and saw her in the form of his sister again. Seeing his sister on the ground with tears in her eyes caused him to snap and rush up to the creature, slicing it into pieces without hesitation.

Kirito checked to make sure Asuna was fine and held her in a strong hug which she gladly returned, but he didn't see Asuna, he saw his sister.

'I almost lost her. I almost lost Suguha.' thought Kirito letting tears fall from his eyes. He couldn't bare to lost his sister. He needed her. He needed to protect her. Once he got out of here, he would make sure she never cried again.

(Real World)

It had been a year and a half since Suguha implanted the chip and was visiting once again to see her Onii-chan. She held his hand with a smile, and suddenly stared at him in surprise at feeling his hand begin to twitch.

"Onii-chan?" Kirito's eyes began to slowly flutter open to try and adjust to being closed. He heard a soft near him and turned his head to see Suguha with a smile on her face.

"Su-Sugu..ha?" groaned Kirito.

Suguha smiled and nodded and leaned down to wrap her Onii-chan in a hug that he gladly held onto.

She had to call the nurses and wait a little bit before talking to her brother, but was fine with that. After getting Kirito cleaned up, she asked him an important question.

"So, Onii-chan. Meet anyone interesting?" asked Suguha who had a good idea the answer was no.

Kirito tried to rack his brain for an answer, but found none. He remembered all the fighting and seeing Suguha everywhere, but everything else was a blur.

"No, no one important." groaned Kirito.

Suguha put on a sad face and pulled him into another hug that he greatly enjoyed. "Sorry to hear that Onii-chan. Hey, I know something to cheer you up."

Kirito looked and smiled at seeing her pull a wheelchair up. She helped pick him up and put him in the chair before moving out the door with him. "Let's have you get some fresh air." suggested Suguha.

"I'd like that a lot." replied Kirito who was just glad Suguha was alright. He intended to make sure she was safe forever after his little incident.

"I miss you, Onii-chan." smiled Suguha hugging Kirito behind while her eyes gained a darker look to them as he snuggled into her hug. 'My plan worked. Onii-chan is all MINE!'

"Now then, let's get you something to eat!" Suguha moved him back to the hospital while thinking of all the memories they could have together now.

xxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. Martin and Diana

Dark sibling love

Martin and Diana

Martin Mystery

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We find ourselves at Torrington Academy, where a certain bookworm was agitated at her brother, Martin.

"Why does he have to embarrass me everyday with his stupid antics? Why can't he just get it through his head that Jenny isn't interested?" wondered Diana who let out a frustrated sigh as she entered her dorm room.

She dropped her books on her head and noticed something out of the corner of her eye. It was a small vial that was filled with a violet liquid.

"What is this?" wondered Diana picking it up and looking close to see if she recognized it. She pulled the cork off and took a sniff of the stuff and found it smelt like blueberries.

'Normally I shouldn't drink something unknown, but I am thirsty. But if I find out Martin did this, I'm gonna get him!' thought Diana who chugged the drink down in an instant and put the vial down.

"Wow, that woke me up." smiled Diana who had been feeling tired all day.

Feeling refreshed, she decided to go out for a walk. As she opened the door, she bumped into her step-brother Martin. Diana frowned and looked at her brother ready to yell at him, but stopped when she saw him rub his forehead. She felt different just now. Seeing her brother standing there with his usual clothes and hair seemed to fascinate her as she couldn't take her eyes off him.

Martin looked and saw the strange look Diana was giving him and was confused. "Diana, you alright?"

Diana was shaken out of her mind from hearing Martin ask and felt embarrassed for some reason.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine." replied Diana. "Excuse me." Diana hurried part Martin who was confused as usually she would say something witty in response.

"Must be sick." guessed Martin heading back into his room.

Diana rushed past the students and stopped at the fountain in front of the school. She sat down to try and calm her racing heart.

"What was that?" wondered Diana. She felt weird back there, especially staring at Martin. She dropped her books as she grabbed her head. It felt a like a headache, but much worst.

"I need to lay down." Diana made her way over to her bed, but ended up falling to the ground as a weird spasm coursed through her.

It filled her full of pain and caused her to yell before she held her screams in and felt her body shift.

She felt her tailbone begin to extend and heard a ripping sound. She covered her eyes as it felt like they were changing too. Soon the pain died down and she had a chance to stand up. Her eyes traveled to her mirror, where she horrified to see herself as the mutant Octavia had turned her into.

Not only that, but she felt great. Better than great, like she was herself. She smiled at her new look and felt excited. Maybe now Martin would look at her like a woman. "Woah! Where'd that come from?" wondered Diana who should feel sick about a thought like that, but actually liked the idea.

She felt a weird feeling go over her, and actually smiled at the thought of Martin asking her out. Technically they weren't related by blood, so if they had a child it would be alright. Plus, he loves the paranormal, and considering she now had monster DNA in her, he'd go nuts over her.

"When he sees me, he'll love me." Diana smiled at the thought. Normally she would be disgusted at such thoughts, but she was now seeing Martin as her ideal man.

"I need to call him." Diana grabbed her phone and punched in Martin's number. After letting it ring a few seconds, Martin picked up. "Hey, Martin? Something's wrong over here, can you hurry back? Thanks." Diana ended the call and grinned.

Martin though was confused why Diana suddenly needed him when he was just there, but still rushed there. The truth was, he was glad she was calling him. He had kept it a secret from everyone, but he had a crush on Diana. Sure she was his sister, but he couldn't help it. She and him may have fought, but he found her amazing to be around. He could go on and on about what he saw in her, but she needed him right now.

"Diana! What's wrong?" Martin opened her dorm room door and saw the lights were out. He closed the door and made his way inside, oblivious to the form on the ceiling.

Martin stopped right there and noticed something on the floor. He picked it up and it was a strand of Diana's hair. It was at that exact moment that Diana let go and fell on top of Martin.

Martin was ready for a fight, but stopped when he saw the familiar hair. "Diana? What are you doing?"

"Hugging you." replied Diana.

Martin was confused by Diana's behavior and noticed something holding onto his leg. He used the flashlight part of his u-watch and saw a reptilian tail around his leg. He moved it towards Diana and stared in surprise as Diana's skin and eyes had changed to when she was turned into a mutant by Octavia.

"Do you like it?" asked Diana.

"What?" responded Martin.

"My new look. Now that I'm like this, you won't need any other girls." Diana began to move forward while her tail gripped his leg tighter. "I'm what you always loved. I'm part monster, so I can protect you."

Martin was wondering what was going on with Diana and noted her face getting closer. "Now you won't need Jenny or any other of those girls." Their faces were so close if Martin moved his head forward his lips would meet with hers. He was tempted, oh so tempted to just take the plunge, but held himself back from his own shyness.

"Sorry Diana." apologized Martin turning the brightness of his u-watch up to where Diana had to let go due to the bright light hitting her eyes. He got up and began to run out the door and began to try and get a call to Billy. Luckily he was close to the phone at this time.

"Hey Martin, what's up?"

"Sorry Billy, but I need a way to the center, and now!" yelled Martin hearing what sounded like broken wood behind him and knew Diana was right behind him.

"On it." replied Billy. Luckily Martin saw the portal opened up and rushed through it. He turned to see if Diana was behind, and was relieved to see she was nowhere. She must still be behind. Luckily the portal closed, keeping her there. He made his way up to Mom's office and was relieved to see her, along with Billy and Java there.

"Agent Mystery, what are you doing here?" asked Mom.

"Something's wrong with Diana. She's all mutanty like when we fought Octavia, and she's chasing me." replied Martin leaving out the part as to why she is.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Mom. Her answer came from the doors being busted off and showing a now mutated Diana standing there with a snarl.

"You! This is all your fault!" yelled pointing an accusing finger at Mom as she walked into the office. "You probably tried to seduce Martin, that's why he ran here! I'll make you pay!" yelled Diana jumping at Mom who managed to duck away from the kick and got ready for a fight.

Before Diana could charge, she felt someone wrap their arms behind her. She turned and her heart soared at seeing Martin holding her.

"Diana, you need to stop. This isn't you." replied Martin.

"But she was trying to steal you!" shouted Diana struggling to jump at Mom.

"How can she steal me, if I like you?" asked Martin.

Diana was stunned at the confession, and even more when she felt Martin's lips against her own, but that didn't stop her from facing him all the way and kissing him with all the passion she held. Her tail also wrapped around his leg in a show of affection.

While this was going on, Billy, Java, but not Mom were stunned. Mom walked over to them and smiled at the scene.

"Well, it's about time he told her." remarked Mom.

Both alien and caveman turned to her with confusion. "I learned about Martin's crush on Diana after an evaluation. I swore to keep it secret as long as he told her within a year."

Both of them were stunned at the secret, but smiled at seeing the two of them happy.

"I just hope they don't make me a grandmother anytime soon." sighed Mom with a smile.


	4. Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin

Dark sibling love

Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin

Bleach

xxxxxxxxxxxx

We currently find ourselves at the Kurosaki household as Yuzu and Karin, Ichigo's young sisters, were downstairs. Yuzu was getting dinner set up, while Karin was watching TV.

Yuzu smiled as the stew was almost ready, but suddenly saw a vial with some potion in it, and with curiosity over her face, she took the vial and took a taste of it, finding it to be quite delicious!

'I hope Karin-nee, Ichigo-nii and Oto-chan enjoy this...' She smiled as she put the potion in the stew.

"Yuzu,is dinner ready?" asked Karin from her spot on the couch.

"Almost!" chimed in Yuzu as she put the stew in enough bowls for all of them. "Dinner!"

"Sorry Yuzu, I just got an important call. I'll have to skip dinner." called their father rushing out with his coat on.

"Geez, too bad for the old man then..." Ichigo said, unaware of the glance that Yuzu was giving him.

Yuzu noticed that Ichigo had recently taken a shower as his hair was still slightly wet.

"Well, let's dig in." grinned Ichigo sitting between his sisters as he picked the spoon up and was about to eat, but he found himself yanked out of his seat by Rukia.

"We don't have time. There's a hollow nearby." replied Rukia. Ichigo groaned at missing supper and nodded before following Rukia.

Meanwhile Yuzu and strangely enough Karin frowned upon seeing their brother go away.

'Why does she have to take Ichigo-nee away? Could she like him?' wondered Yuzu who gripped her spoon at that thought.

'It's so unfair that we can't spend time anymore with big bro...' Frowned Karin.

Both sisters were too upset to finish dinner and decided to go up to their brother's room.

"So Karin, why are you going to Ichigo's room? I'm going there to clean it up..." Yuzu said rather seriously.

"Well, it seems we're going for the very same reason..." Karin answered in the same tone.

Both made it to his room and took a deep sniff of the room for some reason, and found their faces flushed from inhaling their brother's scent.

'Ahh~! How wonderful this smell is~!' both sisters moaned mentally.

After that little fun, Karin and Yuzu went to work to help clean up around the place when Yuzu stopped near Rukia's mat and began to shake as she picked up some underwear of Rukias.

'H-how DARE she drop these around Ichi-nii's room!' Yuzu growled darkly as her eyes shone yellow for a moment.

Karin noticed what Yuzu was holding and began to have the same thoughts. 'She DARES to try and seduce Ichigo? She will pay.' promised Karin whose eyes seemed to grow darker there for a moment.

Meanwhile Rukia, who was watching Ichigo defeat a Hollow, shivered for some reason.

"Something wrong Rukia?" Ichigo asked.

"N-no, nothing at all." She reassured nervously while thinking about getting a motel room for some reason...

Back at home is where we find Yuzu and Karin currently going through their underwear. They needed to look their best tonight.

'This will help me win Ichigo's heart!' Grinned both sisters at once.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was going home alone since Rukia said she'll sleep somewhere else and suddenly felt a shiver himself.

'Why am I feeling this...worried?'

He paid it little mind and opened the door. He noticed his sisters weren't in the living room and figured they were asleep.

"I better get to bed too." groaned Ichigo needing rest. He headed upstairs and opened his door, only for his mind to do a double take.

'W-W-WHAT THE HELL?!- Ichigo's mind crashed upon noticing his younger siblings wearing a school swimsuit that accented their young bodies...and it didn't help the fact that Ichigo (even if he would choose to die rather than say it) had a SECRET fetish for swimsuits AND animal ears...

...which they happened to be wearing, along with fake tails making them look like neko girls.

"Nya~! Hello Ichi-nee!" sang Yuzu and Karin with smiles on their faces.

'HYE HE HE HE HE! NOW I'M LIKING THIS EVEN MORE, MY KING!' Grinned Shiro (AKA Hollow Ichigo Or True Zangetsu) in joy.

'SHUT UP!' thought Ichigo trying, and failing, to keep his nose from bleeding at the display most men would die for.

Both sisters smirked upon seeing Ichigo's reaction.

'YES! NOW WE'RE CLOSER TO GETTING HIM!'

"Yuzu..Karin. Why are you wearing..those?" asked Ichigo pointing a shaking finger to their outfits.

"Because we thought you would like them, Ichi-nii..." Yuzu said.

"...and we wanted to make sure they were just right." Karin began to adjust the swimsuit to emphasize her point, which got Ichigo covering his eyes.

"I get it! Now can you please put some clothes?"

"No~!" Both girls answered playfully before they grabbed their brother and dropped him on his bed.

Ichigo tried to get back up, but found himself pinned by Yuzu and Karin straddling his stomach. "You two need to get off." warned Ichigo.

"Don't worry big bro..." Began Karin as Yuzu finished, "Everything will be fine..."

Before Ichigo could ask what they meant, his eyes widened at feeling Yuzu press her lips against his.

(Lemon)

"W-wha?!" Ichigo gasped before Karin kissed him.

Karin was eager to taste more of Ichigo and pushed her tongue into his mouth while Yuzu began to slowly rub his groin with a smile.

Ichigo gasped with a blush on his face as Karin continued to kiss him and soon Yuzu took off his pants, showing his impressive staff.

"Wow~!" Yuzu was amazed at how well stacked her brother was and gladly went ahead and began to lick the sides of it with joy.

"You look quite strong there, big bro~!" Grinned Karin with a blush.

Ichigo didn't respond as he couldn't help but groan from feeling Yuzu's tongue on the side of his cock.

"Hey, let me try." Karin turned her body around and layed on Ichigo's stomach and began to join in on licking Ichigo's dick.

'Hi hi hi hi, I'm liking this more and more, King!' Shiro grinned.

'Who said you'd just be watching?' Shiro turned around and his jaw dropped at seeing hollow versions of Ichigo's sisters, except they were wearing maid outfits instead.

'U-uhh...' For ONCE Shiro was lost, which the sisters approached and soon Shiro found himself in Ichigo's situation as well!

We go back to Ichigo who was using all his willpower NOT to cum from his sister's blowjob. And this is something that was literally driving him INSANE.

'I'm...gonna...lost...it.' grunted Ichigo in his mind gripping the sheets, focusing on not cumming.

"Hmm, Ichi-nii still hasn't cum, Karin. What do we do?" Yuzu asked her twin, who just smiled before whispering in her ear, making Yuzu nod before they lowered their swimsuits enough to show their breasts and then do a double tit fuck, making Ichigo lose his battle against cum.

"D-damn-I-I'M CUMMING!" He screamed as he came in his younger sisters' face!

"Wow~!" came both the girls in unison as his cum sprayed over them with ferocity before calming down. "Wow, Ichi-nee sprayed so much~!" cooed Yuzu licking up as much cum as she could.

"Now that's more like it, nya~!" Karin purred.

Yuzu and Karin noted Ichigo was really tired from that and had a good idea why.

"You're a virgin, aren't you Ichi-nee?" asked Yuzu with a cat-like grin on her face.

Ichigo just glared at her annoyed, but still wasn't able to do much.

"I guess that's a yes~!" Grinned the same way Karin.

"What the hell is with you two?" asked Ichigo with a frown.

"Nothing~! We're just showing our big bro/nii-chan how much we love him~!" Grinned both girls as one.

Ichigo could slowly feel himself giving into sweet temptation if they kept talking like that. Not only did they look like most guys wet fantasy, but their skills were remarkable. And it didn't help with Shiro screaming in his head like he was enjoying whatever was happening.

'WHAT THE HELL, SHIRO?!' Ichigo mentally remarked.

'I'm having the time of my life king! Loosen up and screw those little kittens of yours!' screamed Shiro who had wasted no time in screwing Yuzu and Karin's hollow selves, if their moans of pleasure were any indication.

'Traitor!' screamed Ichigo.

Ichigo was shaken up from his mental screams upon seeing Karin and Yuzu already naked and holding his penis with blushes on their faces.

"Now we'll show you how grown up we are big bro~!" replied Karin getting on top before Yuzu pushed her away with an angry look. "Who says you get Ichi-nee's first?"

"Because I'm the eldest." Karin said.

"Well I do more work around here. Therefore he needs a more gentle sister as his first time, instead of someone who only knows how to kick balls!" retorted Yuzu as they both clashed heads with each other.

"Um...do I get a say?" Ichigo asked.

"NO!" Both sisters snapped at him.

Ichigo frowned at that and began to feel his limit coming. "That's it!"

Both sisters found themselves pinned to the bed with their hands tied together, resulting in Karin laying on top of Yuzu and with their covered pussies near each other.

"I'm gonna give you both pleasure, so chill." replied Ichigo with authority in his voice as his member stood at attention.

Both sisters blushed at the idea of THEIR Ichigo doing it to them at the same time!

Ichigo closed his eyes to try and contact Shiro.

'Shiro, I need some of your powers. I'm gonna make my sisters both feel great.' thought Ichigo. 

A tired moan was heard before Shiro's voice said, "Alright, but you owe me!"

Ichigo's eyes took on a look similar to his hollows before he positioned himself at Yuzu's entrance. "Brace yourselves."

Both of them held in their breaths and that's when Ichigo's speed boost caused him to penterate both of them, and take both their virginities at the exact same time.

"H-HE PIERCED US AT THE SAME TIME!" Karin yelled.

"I-Ichi-nii..." Yuzy whispered.

Both of them felt extreme pain from getting their hymens torn, but it soon faded into amazing pleasure as he was screwing them both at amazing speed that was causing amazing friction between them all.

"HARDER! FASTER!" Yuzu screamed wildly.

"It's...so...HOT!" Karin moaned.

"Now do you to get it? Don't go holding me down OR wear those outfits again. Otherwise I'll screw you in the middle of a crowd!" roared Ichigo picking up the pace.

"Then...we will do that again, no sis?" Grinned Yuzu at Karin, who nodded.

"I heard that!" yelled Ichigo reaching down and twisting one of Yuzu's nipples, eliciting a moan from her. "What was that?"

"That...we would do this again so that you would continue to fuck us!" Karin said but yelped when Ichigo slapped her butt.

"Remember this. When I fuck you two, I'm on top! Got it?!" yelled Ichigo grabbing both of their clits and slowing his pace down to torture them.

"YES, NII-SAMA!" Moaned both of them.

Ichigo was satisfied with that and felt his limit coming. "Take my seed you two!" he yelled as his sperm shout out and he moved fast enough to where both their pussies were filled to the brim.

"ICHIGO!" Both sisters moaned as they came.

Ichigo sighed in bliss and began to feel weak from the loss of power and collapsed on the bed with Yuzu and Karin having blissful expressions on their faces.

"That was..." Karin began.

"Great..." Yuzu finished.

"Yeah, but just remember, you might be my sisters, but I won't hesitate to screw you like animals if you try to dominate me. Are we clear?" asked Ichigo pulling them closer.

"Yes nii-sama!" They said.

Ichigo smiled and pulled the blanket over all of them as he was surprised by his words. He should be guilty, or disgusted, but considering how great that felt, he was only looking forward to the future.

(Epilogue) 

Ichigo moaned as he woke up and heard sucking noises before seeing both of his sisters give him a double blowjob.

"Good morning Nii-sama!" smiled Yuzu and Karin trying their best to make him cum.

And soon Ichigo came in their faces.

While both girls were cleaning it all off, Ichigo was grinning at his new life.

And what happened to Shiro after this whole thing? Well...

"Hi hi hi hi~!" Giggled Shiro as both hollow sisters were hugging him.

"So, round 2?" suggested Shiro with a perverted grin. His answer came in Hollow Yuzu and Hollow Karin bending down as Shiro sighed in bliss like Ichigo.


	5. Yang and Yin

Dark sibling love

Yang and Yin

Yin Yang Yo

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe Yang would break my bed, just because I accidentally torched his sword!" ranted Yin walking around the Dojo compound.

But suddenly a certain potion appeared out of nowhere and hit Yin in the head, electing an"OW!" of the rabbit as the potion fell to the ground yet it didn't break.

"What the-" Yin reached down and picked the vial up, wondering why it fell from the sky.

Seeing how it looked good, she pulled the cork off and downed the potion in one gulp.

Soon Yin began to feel the potion's effects as she blushed and thought a lot about HER brother.

'Oh no! I yelled at my dear brother! I need to apologize now!' thought Yin in worry before zipping back to their room.

Yin soon made it to the room, where Yang was.

"YANG!" Yin said happily.

"Ah!" screamed Yang not hearing his sister come in. "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

"I wanted to apologize for fighting with you...my dear brother." Yin said while blushing.

Yang raised an eyebrow at Yin's apology and found himself pulled into a tight hug from her.

"H-hey! C-cut it out!" Yang yelled in surprise with a blush of his own.

"But I don't want to." replied Yin with a smile.

The next few minutes Yang tried to pry off Yin by various means, going so far as to use

woofoo...only for his sister to counter with her magic and hug him.

Yang let out a sigh of annoyance before getting an idea. He reached into his ear and pulled out a container of pepper and began to sprinkle some on Yin's nose.

Soon Yin had no more choice than to let go and let out a HUGE sneeze! "AACHHOOOOOOOOO!"

Yang took the chance to bolt before Yin could notice him vanishing.

Yin soon recovered and saw that her beloved brother ran away, yet she smiled.

"Aww, he's playing hard to get." giggled Yin.

Meanwhile Yang was trying to find a place to hide from Yin until she calmed down.

"I know, Lina can hide me." Yang rushed to Lina's house, unaware of Yin tracking his movement.

'Where are you going to Yang~.' wondered Yin in thought who stopped in her tracks at seeing her brother run towards Lina's house.

'Why is he going there? Unless...' Yin though darkly. 'SHE'S TRYING TO GET HIM!'

That thought caused a dark spec of energy to race from her hands to her eyes before her outfit and bow began to turn dark.

Meanwhile Yang finally arrived at the house and knocked twice before Lina came in to answer. 

"Hey Yang, what's up?" asked Lina.

"No time to talk, Yin's after me!" yelled Yang rushing inside and trying to barricade the door.

"But why? Is something wrong with Yin?" Lina asked worried.

"Oh somethings wrong alright, and I don't want to find out what." replied Yang dusting off his hands as the front door was barricaded.

But then the door was smashed and fell as Yin went inside.

"You!" yelled Yin with a dark look in her eyes as she pointed at Lina. 

"M-me? What happened Yin?" Lina asked worriedly as Yang slowly retired.

"Oh don't act innocent. You try to take my brother and act clueless? It's on!" yelled Yin holding out two Woo Foo orbs.

"Eh?! It's not like that! Yang just came in, I swear!" Lina said in panic as Yin then looked around for her brother to confirm it...only to see that he ran away.

"Yang?" Yin rushed over to the window and saw Yang hopping across cars and people, getting away from her.

"Y-you can go after him..." Lina said nervously as Yin looked at her before nodding and going after Yang.

Yang himself quickly looked behind him and regretted it as Yin was still following him.

'Damn! Where should I hide?!' Yang thought in panic.

While he was thinking that, he unknowingly jumped into the apartment complex of a certain league of evil, where a certain anime parody swords woman was meditating when he jumped in.

"YANG, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Screamed Smoke raising her sword.

"No time to talk, must run." replied Yang running past her and out another window, just as Yin busted through the first one with her aura.

"Where is Yang?!" Growled Yin.

"YOU WILL BOTHER ME NO MORE!" yelled Smoke charging at Yin with her sword. 

Yin merely backhanded her with enough force to make her crash into the wall and knocked her out.

"What my brother saw in you, I don't know." remarked Yin whose form began to change again.

Then Yin saw a certain blue streak ran away, making her grin upon seeing where HER brother was going before going after him.

Her form changed to her next dark form as her hair turned black and she gained black earrings. Her fur also turned white while her clothing became more Gothic.

"Ready or not Yang, here I come." grinned Yin chasing after him. 

'Gotta run, gotta hide, but where?' wondered Yang in fear as he began to run by the house of Carl. 

"Carl! I need help!" Yang cried out.

Said cockroach stuck his head out the window. "What is it?"

"Yin is acting crazy and I need find a place to hide!" Yang answered back.

"Oh really? What proof do you have?" asked Carl with a questionable glance at Yang. 

"YANG! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Roared a dark female voice as Yang and Carl saw Yin in her dark form searching for the mentioned blue rabbit, who turned to the cockroach and asked;

"Is that proof enough?"

"Oh yeah." replied Carl looking scared as Yang ran into his house while he slammed the door shut. 

"Hey! Wait for me!" Yelled Carl before Yang opened the door and let the wizard came in before closing it as both boys began to barricade it.

They grabbed furniture an chairs to try and keep Yin out, and that's when Carl's brother Herman walked in.

"What is going on? And why is the blue rabbit here? And where's the pink one?" Asked the younger brother as he saw his brother and one of his enemies blocking the door.

"No time to talk, just run!" yelled Yang as he rushed past the brothers.

"Run? From what?" Herman asked curious.

The door was busted through by a purple colored aura as Yin tore the front of the house down, showing that her face had the dark markings as a sign of her final transformation.

"WHERE IS HE?!" Roared Dark Yin as both sibling hugged each other from the fear they were feeling.

"Um, china?" joked Carl who trembled in fear at seeing Yin hold up a hand of energy.

"Strike one..." Yin growled darkly.

"Um, Thailand?" replied Herman.

"Strike Two..." Yin answered darkly as the sphere got bigger. 

"Maybe we should tell her." suggested Herman. 

"Y-yeah..." Carl agreed.

"Strike Thr-" Yin was about to throw the energy sphere when both evil siblings shouted "WAIT!"

Yin stopped right there and listened. "He left for the dojo." admitted Carl. 

Yin nodded before she ran towards where Yang had gone.

"No one will keep me from him!" shouted Yin spotting the dojo in sight.

Yang managed to get into the dojo, where Master Yo was eating a pretzel. 

"Hey Yang, what's with you?" asked Yo seeing his student/son in distress.

"Yin's gone NUTS!" Yang replied.

"Well that's no surprise. Be more specific." replied Yo snacking on the pretzel. 

But then an explosion was heard nearby and the two woo foo warriors saw Dark Yin blowing off some building while searching for Yang.

"Woah, you weren't kiddin." replied Yo as Yin spotted the dojo.

"Oh hamburgers!" Yang cursed.

Master Yo slammed the door shut and activated the dojo's built in security.

"What do we do?!" Yang panicked around the room.

"Well, we could either hide here and hope she goes away, or you tell her the truth." replied Yo.

"Eh? What truth?" Yang asked.

"I mean how you really feel about her." replied Yo being serious.

"W-what are you talking about?!" Yang froze up.

"Don't act like you don't know. I've seen the way you talk about her when you think no ones looking." replied Yo.

"L-like when?!" Yang asked back as a blush was forming on his face.

"Like when you two when through fuberty and you were tapping your foot like crazy. Course you did try to make it seem like you were doing it for Lina."

"W-well, maybe that...but I don't think you have o-other examples!" Yang cried out in embarrassment.

"Well what about that time you were dancing with her because of Carl's plan to poison the mayor?"

"E-eh? W-well, you see..."

"Don't act like it was gross. I heard what you said about the experience." countered Master Yo.

"W-well..."

"Or what about the time when Yin got almost absorbed by her Foo Aura?" Master Yo added "It was your love for her that allowed you to use the Fists of Pain to save her."

"E-eh..." Yang was at a loss of words.

"Or how jealous you were when she fell in love with that boy that was really Yuck in disguise. And don't you start that it was only because you felt something off, after all you acted more like a guy that had his crush taken by some snob rather than a overprotective brother." 

Yang had nothing to say as everything Master Yo just said was the truth.

"Not only that, but Yin obviously feels the same about you." Yo deduced as Yang went frozen with shock.

'Yin...me?' thought Yang in shock.

That was the moment where they heard Yin banging at the door with her Woo Foo Aura.

"E-ever since when?!" Yang asked.

"Well, don't you remember when she saved you from that princess that liked your bad smell?" Yo reminded yet again.

"But my guess is that she felt something for you ever since you took care of her while she was sick."

"OPEN UP!" screamed Yin on the other side.

"Even if what you say it's true, how can I stop Yin?" Yang asked.

"Well, like I said, we either hid or you confess to her. That might calm her down." replied Yo.

"I see...can't w-we do the former?" Yang asked embarrassed at the idea of confessing to his sister, even if he liked her. 

"Yang." Yo gave him the look that said he'd better do it, or he would be cleaning the outhouse for months.

"Fine..." Said the resigned Rabbit before finally Yin managed to break in.

"There you are!" smiled Yin in happiness.

"H-hello Yin..." Yang answered while blushing. 

Yin grabbed him with her aura and held him close like a teddy bear.

"Ahh, Yang~!" Yin moaned as she felt HER brother close to her.

"Um, Yin?" replied Yang.

"Yes?" She said.

"Um, I have something to admit." replied Yang feeling nervous.

"What is it?" Yin asked curiously.

"The truth is...I kinda..."

"Yes?"

"...like...you." replied Yang feeling like his whole world was going to shatter at the moment.

Yin's mind crashed down upon hearing those words.

'He...likes me back? He likes me. He likes me! He likes me! HE LIKES ME!' thought Yin in absolute joy as her aura held onto him as she bounced up and down with joy.

"Y-yin!?" Yang gasped. 

Yin grabbed Yang with her real hands while dropping her aura and slammed her lips against his.

Yang's eyes widened before he gave into the kiss as Yin returned to her normal form. 

Master Yo smiled at the touching moment and left to go get a snack and to give them some alone time.


	6. Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Corneli

Dark sibling love

Lelouch, Nunnally, Euphemia, and Cornelia

Code Geass

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Nunnally didn't know what to expect when this girl named C.C. came in, but she didn't sound like a bad person, and even mentioned she knew her brother.

Both of them were currently folding paper in the shape of cranes, both silent until C.C. Decided to end it.

"I have a question for you." responded C.C.

"What is it?" asked Nunnally.

"Would you like me to help you see?" asked C.C. with a neutral tone.

Nunnally immediately stopped folding another crane and turned her head towards C.C. "You can...do that?"

"Yes, and I can grant you something you might need." responded C.C. placing her hand on Nunnally's face. Soon the same images flashed between both of them as Nunnally felt something. Power.

She soon opened her eyes for the first time in years and was shocked. She felt tears of joy at seeing her hands and C.C. and couldn't help but hug her.

"Thank you." whispered Nunnally.

"No problem. Now you have the same power as your brother."

Nunnally was stunned to hear her brother had something like this as well, and turned to Sayoko who was coming in with some drinks.

"Sayoko, turn this way." requested Nunnally as the red image flew from her eye and into Sayoko's, causing her to stand tall.

"Hand me a drink." replied Nunnally. Sayoko nodded and handed her a pink drink. She gladly drank it all down and felt odd.

It was at that exact moment that Lelouch's half sisters Cornelia and Euphemia were currently having some tea after a long time.

"It's so good to relax like this." sighed Cornelia with a smile.

"Yeah, I just wish Lelouch and Nunnally were here." sighed Euphemia looking down.

Cornelia felt her pain and drank some more of her tea just as a guard rushed in.

"Viceroy! Sub-Viceroy! Urgent news!" panted the guard.

"What is it?" asked Euphemia.

"We have found evidence that Prince Lelouch and Princess Nunnally are alive." replied the guard.

That shocked both sisters into silence that they could barely say anything.

Without knowing it, a small vial of the potion fell into the tea kettle. Euphemia poured them both a glass of the infected tea and drank all the tea down without hesitation.

All three sisters felt an odd feeling go through all of them. They each felt a burning desire for one individual, Lelouch.

"Guard, get us a transport. We have a brother to visit." ordered Cornelia.

The guard nodded and headed out to follow the order while both sisters felt giddy.

'Hold on Lelouch, we're coming for you~!'

Back with Nunnally, she was smiling and felt herself giggle.

"Now Onii-san won't need to watch over me." muttered Nunnally with a smile standing up from her chair. "Now he won't have to hang out with those girls everyday. He can just stay we with me, forever." grinned Nunnally with a dark grin.

C.C. continued on her crane while noticing the door open. "Lelouch is home."

Nunnally was overjoyed at hearing that and sat back in her chair to pretend she was still blind.

"Nunnally, I'm home." called Lelouch who walked in and was shocked to see C.C. again.

"Welcome home Onii-chan. I have good news for you." smiled Nunnally.

"What is it?" asked Lelouch turning towards her.

"This." smiled Nunnally opening her eyes. Lelouch was shocked to see his sister open her eyes after so many years, and didn't have enough time before he saw the red symbol of his Geass fly towards him before he was ensnared in its power.

"Now then, I want you to-" Nunnally was cut off from her order to Lelouch from hearing what sounded like a royal Britannian transport.

C.C. took that as the chance to head into Lelouch's room while Nunnally sat back down to make it seem like she was still confined to it. She closed her eyes after making sure Lelouch was sitting and looked towards the entrance. Even with her eyes closed, she could still make out the shapes of two familiar girl.

"Nunnally?" said girl nodded her head before feeling both girls hug her with happiness. "It's so good to see you again!"

Nunnally could tell that was Euphemia from her joy and smiled at both of them.

Cornelia took notice of Lelouch and instantly walked up to him and enveloped him into a tight hug. "It's so good to see you Lelouch."

Euphemia followed and hugged Lelouch with a bright smile on her face, both unaware of Nunnally clenching her fists.

'Hmph, Why is Cornelia-nee hugging MY Lelouch like that?!' Growled Nunnally.

She growled in her head as she knew that all she needed to do was finish telling Lelouch her command, and he would be hers forever.

"So why are you here?" Nunnally asked her sisters.

"We heard you and Lulu were alright and rushed over." beamed Euphemia.

"I see..." Nunnally said.

She knew this would be even tougher now that their sisters were here, and it was worst considering she needed to keep up the image of still being blind.

'I was so close...' She thought.

But, she did begin to wonder if her ability would work on her sisters.

'Maybe if I used my geass on them, they could also obey me!' She thought while grinning.

She was very tempted to do it, but felt a little bad about it. She and Lelouch haven't seen them in years, and all she really wanted was to be with her brother.

'What should I do?' Nunnally asked herself.

She was conflicted, and needed to hold herself back when she saw both her sisters squish Lelouch's head between their chests.

"Umm...could you please let Lelouch go?" Nunnally asked.

Cornelia and Euphemia though were too focused on holding Lelouch close that they failed to notice Nunnally seeing this to mention such a thing.

'So warm...' both siblings thought as one.

Nunnally was getting tired of this and decided to show them the truth. She stood up from her chair and tapped them on the shoulders.

Euphemia and Cornelia stopped hugging Lelouch and turned to see their little sister.

Both were stunned to see she was standing up without her chair, and her eyesight was back!

"N-nunnally...y-you can walk again? A-and see too?!" Euphie asked in shock and happiness.

"H-how is it possible?" Asked Cornelia as well.

"It doesn't matter how My sight is back or my ability to stand again, but what is important is that you let MY Lelouch go." ordered Nunnally.

Both sister went frigid before they narrowed their eyes and said at the same time "How is he YOUR Lelouch?"

"Because we've been together far longer than with either of you." retorted Nunnally.

"But that's because we didn't knew you both were alive." Cornelia said as Euphie continued, "If we had known, we would have taken you both to live with us."

"Well it's too late, Lelouch is mine and that's that." replied Nunnally with a glare.

"Oh, and what proof do you have of that?" Asked Cornelia.

"This." smirked Nunnally as her eye changed into a red symbol and pointed at Lelouch. "All I have to do is have him swear his loyalty to me, and nothing will change." grinned Nunnally.

"WHAT?!" Both sisters shouted in shock as Nunnally's grin got bigger.

"Yup, now Lelouch, I command you to-"

"Love ALL of your sisters!" Euphie said as Cornelia looked at her in shock.

"-love ALL of your sisters! ...WHAT?!" Nunnally soon realized what had happened, but it was too late as the order was already given!

"As you wish." replied Lelouch in a monotone voice before he gained a happy smile on his face.

Cornelia then looked at Euphie and whisphered, "Why did you say that?!"

"Because that way we can all have Lulu and we won't have to fight each other for him." Euphie said back. 

Cornelia did admit that sounded reasonable, but wanted one more thing. "We need to make sure all other girls don't try anything." 

Surprising, it was Nunnally who answered, "No need to worry since he will love no one else as much as us..."

"True, but I had a better idea." grinned Cornelia. 

"Which is?" Both sisters asked.

"We tell the world about you two." replied Cornelia.

"EH?!" Everyone else shouted.

"Think about it. We can ensure no other girl tries to take him away if they learn he's a prince." suggested Cornelia.

Both sisters thought about what Cornelia said before nodding.

"I'll agree to it, but remember whose closer to him." warned Nunnally.

Both Euphie and Cornelia narrowed their eyes before smirking and say at the same time, "We'll see about that."

"Oh? And how?" challenged Nunnally.

"Like this!" And with that, Cornelia kissed Lelouch on the mouth.

(Lemon)

Nunnally and Euphemia were stunned before getting angry.

"Get away from Lulu!" cried Euphemia pulling her away before capturing Lelouch's lips with her own.

"H-hey!" Nunnally cried before separating Lelouch from Euphie and then kissing him.

Lelouch himself held Nunnally there as the command set in for him to love them all. He began by pushing his tongue into her mouth, surprising the younger sister.

Nunnally could only moan as Lelouch deepened the kiss.

Lelouch pulled her close and took the lead as he deepened the kiss more and began to massage her chest.

Cornelia and Euphie meanwhile watched with blushes how Lelouch took care of their younger sister.

Nunnally felt so much joy she could scream it from the rooftops as Lelouch held her with care while still hitting the right spots.

"Please...continue, Lelouch..." She whispered.

"As you wish." whispered Lelouch who began to slowly take off her clothing.

"Mou Lulu, us too!" Said Euphie in a whisper.

"Don't worry, I'll get to all of you." smiled Lelouch.

That made the siblings blush as Lelouch finished undressing Nunnally. 

Nunnally stood there bare with her small a-cup breasts. 

"Now then..." Lelouch turned to his other sisters, who were blushing. 

"Who's next?" grinned Lelouch.

"ME!" Both sisters shouted before glaring at each other.

"Don't worry, I can help you both." grinned Lelouch.

And with that Lelouch undressed both Cornelia and Euphie with help from Nunnally.

Cornelia and Euphemia now stood there bare like their sister, except for the noticeable different chest size with Cornelia being a d-cup and Euphemia being a c-cup.

Nunnally looked down at her own chest upon seeing how developed her sisters were.

"Don't worry, you're fine as you are." smiled Lelouch hugging her close to him.

"L-lelouch..." Gasped Nunnally with a blush on her face before they kissed again.

Both of them held each other while kissing, all the while Nunnally began to unbutton Lelouch's shirt.

Soon both Euphie and Cornelia helped as well by removing Lelouch's pants and boxers, revealing his impressive size.

"W-wow." gasped Euphie as Nunnally began to gently lick at the tip of his member while Cornelia licked the side of it.

Euphemia soon joined and thus Lelouch had the pleasure of having all his sisters licking his shaft.

Nunnally didn't want to be outdone and began to suck harder on the tip of his member.

Lelouch soon felt like cumming from such technique that his sister was using.

"I-I'm cumming." grunted Lelouch as his seed flew out, flying mostly over Nunnally's face while Euphie and Cornelia tried to lick some of it off.

"Ahh...Lelouch's...cum..." Moaned Nunnally as Cornelia and Euphie licked the cum from their faces.

Cornelia and Euphie smiled at seeing Lelouch still hard and had a good idea. They pressed both sets of tits against his cock and began to rub it with vigor, causing him to stiffen right back up.

"Fu fu fu, we're just beginning Lulu..." Grinned Euphie.

Cornelia stood up and kissed Lelouch while Euphie and Nunnally laid him down on the table in the room.

"So, who should go first?" Euphie asked.

"Me, I've been with Lelouch far longer." replied Nunnally.

"Fair enough." Both sisters answered. 

Nunnally climbed onto the table and slowly rubbed Lelouch's member near her pussy, but began to get nervous.

"Don't worry..." Lelouch said, "Everything will be fine..."

Nunnally smiled at her brothers comforting words and reached down to capture his lips as she slowly began to slide down on his cock.

Soon she stopped upon her hymen being touched by her brother's penis, and after giving Lelouch a nod, she put the whole organ inside her.

She bit her lip to distract her and began to relax at feeling Lelouch kiss he neck.

"No need to rush, take your time." suggested Lelouch.

Nunnally did as told and soon her pain was replaced by pleasure.

"Harder, please!"

Lelouch slowly began to thrust upward as Nunnally kept pace with him and dropped down just when he thrusted up..

Meanwhile both Euphie and Cornelia were touching each other as they watched the display with blushes on their faces.

"They're doing great..." panted Euphie as Cornelia twisted her nipples while kissing her neck.

"I can't wait for my turn..." Grinned Cornelia.

"Lelouch...you're...so big!" Nunnally gasped.

"You're...so tight...Nunnally." grunted Lelouch as he went faster to feel the deepest part of his sister.

"I'm...gonna...cum!"

Nunnally felt her limit coming and screamed "I'm cumming!"

And with that, she came as her beloved brother's cum filled her insides white.

Both of them panted from their first orgasm, and Nunnally found herself gently pulled off of Lelouch thanks to her sisters before they put her in her former chair to rest.

"So who's next?" Asked Cornelia

"Guess." grinned Lelouch as he captured Cornelia's lips an began to vigorously knead her breasts.

"Mou, Lelouch, no fair!" Euphie groaned, but squealed when Lelouch kissed her as well.

Lelouch grabbed a breast from both of them and began to squeeze and tweak their nipples while kissing one neck and moving to the next.

Both sisters moaned at the pleasure that was felt.

Lelouch soon had Cornelia bend over the table and began to line his cock up with her pussy.

"Well then Lulu, go already~" Said Cornelia as Lelouch soon went inside her.

Lelouch grunted as Cornelia's walls tightened up immediately around his cock , causing him to try and move low at first to try and get use to it.

"Ah...so...good" Cornelia gasped.

"Cornelia...your walls are tight...seems like you really wanted this." smiled Lelouch.

"Yes, yes I did..." She said before moaning as Euphie and Nunnally began to suck on her breasts.

Euphie twirled her tongue around one nipple while Nunnally sucked on the other.

"Ahhh! S-stop~" Cornelia moaned as her siblings continue to pleasure her.

Lelouch reached down and began to tease her clit while thrusting with vigor.

"Ah! At this rate...I-I'll..."

Cornelia couldn't continue as she screamed and felt her orgasm hit and Lelouch's sperm shoot directly into her womb.

"So...great..." She gasped before Lelouch separated from her.

"My turn!" called Euphie jumping at Lelouch who held her up by grabbing her ass as she lined his cock up with her pussy.

"As you wish." Lelouch said before piercing her as well.

Euphie moaned in joy as Lelouch held her up by her ass and began to thrust upward into her pussy. And considering the gravity on Euphie falling down on his cock while it pierced her in the right angle, it felt amazing to Euphie as she cried out in bliss.

"Ahhh~" Euphie moaned.

Cornelia still had some fight left in her as did Nunnally, and soon both of them began to knead and twist her breasts as Lelouch moved faster.

"S-sisters?! Kyaaaaaa!" Euphie screamed as Lelouch began to finger her ass.

"I've got one more left in me." grunted Lelouch as he slammed inside her as far as he could and shot his sperm inside her womb.

"Ahhh...so...good..." Moaned Euphie.

That was the end of Lelouch's stamina as he plopped on his ass while he and Euphie took the chance to catch their breath.

Soon Nunnally and Cornelia joined in as well.

"Wow..." gasped Lelouch feeling the most drained out of all of them.

The three sisters just moaned in happiness and hugged him tightly.

(Omake)

Lelouch smiled as the day had gone by the same as usual.

"I'm home!" He answered as he arrived at his new home, which was a mansion.

"Welcome home Onii-san." greeted Nunnally wearing clothing worthy of a princess. (Her viceroy clothes from season 2).

"Hello Lulu!" Said both Cornelia and Euphemia as they came in with their normal clothes.

Lelouch smiled as he kissed them all and felt joy at seeing each of their swollen bellies.

"So how are they?" Lelouch asked with kindness.

"Feisty, but calm. Kinda like you." smiled Cornelia rubbing her belly.

"Mine only moves when you're around." Nunnally said with a smile.

"Hey, don't go acting better." huffed Euphie puffing her cheeks.

"Now now Euphie, no need to be mad~!" Said C.C. as she came in wearing a maid suit with cat ears.

C.C. had learned to get use to the new family of siblings and had agreed to be their maid, though Euphie was the one who suggested the cat ears.

Also C.C. had a swollen belly as well, but not as big as the siblings.

Lelouch smiled as he kissed each one of his wives and servant and felt complete in his life. 


	7. Tai and Kari

Dark sibling love

Tai and Kari

Just to let you all know, Kari will have a second part where she is older in adventure 02. No promises of sequels for previous chapters, but we'll have to wait and see.

Digimon Adventure 01

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a sunny day as we see our protagonist Tai, walking alongside his little sister Kari.

It had been several weeks since they and their friends had returned from the Digital World and said goodbye to their Digimon partners, most likely forever.

And they chose to try and continue on by living their lives as normal as possible.

Tai was currently walking his little sister home from school, smiling.

Kari was curious on why he was smiling and couldn't help but tease her brother. "Why are you so happy? Thinking about Sora?"

"Wha?!" Tai gasped, suddenly blushing brightly "N... No!"

Kari giggled at seeing Tai blush from her teasing as they finally reached their home.

"It's okay Tai." She smiled.

Tai calmed down his blush and noticed the time on his watch. "Woah. I need to get ready for soccer tryouts."

"Oh! Do you HAVE to?!" Kari whined.

"Sorry, but I'll be back as soon as I can. Be careful and stay safe." urged Tai patting her on the head before heading out.

The younger sibling pouted sadly at the sight of her brother running away. The two of them were supposed to hang out today! But apparently, he had forgotten about his soccer practice.

Seeing how she had the house to herself, she felt thirsty and went to the fridge.

Opening it and found a strange purple vial that made her raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"Weird. I've never seen that before." Kari was still thirsty though. Besides, this could be a new flavor of juice their mom could have picked up.

She opened the cork and gently sipped up all of the juice from it. She was, currently, looking at the soccer ball laying in the room.

She walked over and picked it up before she began to feel slightly dizzy.

Looking at the ball, all she could think of was her big brother.

She smiled at thinking of his face, but squeezed the ball as she was frustrated with him leaving her for soccer.

Maybe even leaving her for... SORA!

The ball popped in her hands from how hard she squeezed it at that thought.

"Tai is mine, not hers." frowned Kari whose eyes seemed to darken.

"All mine!" Kari was now glaring at the empty spot in front of her.

Kari then got an idea and ran to her room. She was always smart, so she needed to plan! She needed to plan out a way to keep Sora and Tai apart, as well as for him to get closer and fall in proper love with her, without being found out.

She worked on making it to where Sora wouldn't come near Tai, resulting in her being there to comfort him.

She quickly hid the paper when she heard the front door open, Tai coming in.

"I'm back Kari!" He called.

Kari smiled and skipped out, and saw Sora had apparently joined him on returning home. She kept a small grin from Tai as this meant she could start her plan sooner than expected.

"Hi Tai!" She giggled as she hugged her big brother.

"Hey Kari. Sora came with me after we met at soccer practice. So she wanted to tag along. I hope that's ok." said Tai.

"It's fine." Kari said with a fake smile.

Inwardly though, she was growling at seeing Sora smile at Tai while he was facing away from her.

"Tai, can you make me a sandwich please?" Kari asked cutely.

"Sure." Tai smiled before he left the room

As soon as he was out of earshot, Kari turned to Sora with a frown.

"Back off." Kari muttered meanly.

Sora was confused by that statement as Kari turned and walked away from the girl.

She then stopped and turned around with a fake sad smile "I am sorry if that sounded rude Sora, but Tai isn't interested." Kari lied sadly "He actually finds your fawning really annoying."

Sora was taken aback by the statement and didn't see the dark grin Kari had before it disappeared as Tai came back with the sandwich.

"Here you go Kari." Tai smiled as he gave his little sister the plate.

"Thanks Tai!" She grinned back, giggling as he ruffled her hair.

Kari sat on the couch while eating it and noticed her words seemed to make Sora lose the smile she had earlier. Perfect.

"You make the best sandwiches Tai!" Kari smiled as she was now half way through the food Tai had given her.

Tai smiled at the praise, but noticed Sora seemed to thinking something over. "Sora, you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yea, I'm fine." Sora said, snapping out of her thoughts "I... I just remembered my Mom needed me at the store... I... I gotta go... sorry Tai."

Tai was confused as Sora left with that small bit of information and felt down she couldn't stay longer.

"Hey Tai, can we play a video game please?" Kari asked.

Tai looked down and saw Kari holding her hands together while her eyes were bigger.

"Sure." smiled Tai who couldn't say no to that face.

Kari grinned widely before she hugged Tai tightly. Looking up into his eyes, she smiled and whispered "You will be mine."

"What was that Kair?" Tai asked, not hearing her as he hugged her back.

"Nothing!" Kari quickly yelled before she ran to the TV and set up the game "Just that I'm gonna beat your butt in Mario Kart!"

"Oh no you're not!" Tai grinned as he walked up to her sister.

Both of them chose their character, Tai going with Mario while Kari went with Peach and began the race.

All through the race Kari pictured herself as Peach, held captive by the evil Bowser-Myotismon and her brave brother saving her. She was blushing bright red, and because of her day dream, lost the race... not that she noticed.

What she did notice was that she subconsciously scooted closer to Tai and calmly laid her head against him, pretending to be tired.

"Let's get you to bed." She smiled.

Tai saw how tired she was and turned the game off and carefully picked her up before heading to her bed.

"Night Kari." Tai smiled as he kissed her forehead softly.

He felt his arm being held and saw Kari hold onto it even while she appeared to be sleeping.

He smiled at the sight and gently slid it from her grasp.

He was about to leave, but heard Kari begin to whimper in fright and toss and turn in her bed.

The older brother frowned before he slipped into bed with her and held her close.

Kari snuggled closer to her brother while a dark look went over her as she was still awake.

"Mine." She whispered to quietly for Tai to hear.


End file.
